vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Superior (Millarworld)
Summary Superior was one of Earth's many superheroes prior to 1986, hailing from a alien world destroyed by a being known as the Annihilator. Gaining fantastic powers under Earth's yellow sun, Superior defended his adopted world from threats such as Abraxas and the Annihilator itself. Like all other superheroes, he disappeared in 1986 after Earth's super-villains united to defeat them, removing all traces of magic and wonder from Earth and ruling in secret, with heroes such as Superior remembered only in the likes of comic books and films. Decades later, Simon Pooni, a once-promising young athlete afflicted with multiple sclerosis who idolized Superior, found himself met by an angel named Ormon, who gifted him the body and power of his childhood hero for a week. Simon prevented numerous disasters including meteor showers, floods and Earthquakes, cleared Al Qaeda from Afghanistan, and aided relief efforts around the world. At the end of the week, Ormon revealed himself to be a demon and took the power back, threatening he would not return it unless Simon sold his soul. With the help of reporter Madeline Knox, Simon realized that he could not maintain the pressure of continuing to live as Superior and could instead find satisfaction in his ordinary life. Ormon granted the power of Abraxas to Simon's bully Sharpie and turned himself into the Annihilator, attacking New York City to force Simon's hand. Simon willingly transformed back into Superior and defeated the two after a titanic battle, only for Ormon to realize that since Superior was entirely indestructible, his soul could never be collected. Ormon was dragged back to Hell for failing in his task, the power of Superior going with him. Simon was finally content in his resumed life and its possibilities, with Knox printing that Superior had died in the final battle so Simon could remain his anonymity, with Earth mourning the loss of its first and only superhero who had saved them all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B Name: Superior/Simon Pooni Origin: Millarworld Age: 12 (Physically somewhere in 20s-40s as Superior) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Stellar radiation absorption, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Flight, Immortality, Telescopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Super Hearing, Super-Intellect, Laser Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Resistance to soul removal Attack Potency: At least Country level (Proving tremendously in excess of Abraxas, who intended to level at least half of New York City, and able to hurt the Annihilator, which has destroyed planets) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (able to circle the Earth in less than one minute) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Capable of lifting fully loaded aircraft carriers with absolute ease, and far in excess of Abraxas, who threw a cruise ship through the Empire State Building) Striking Strength: At least Country Class Durability: At least Country level (It is made clear he will never die under any circumstances or be able to have his soul removed by demonic forces, even willingly) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Millarworld Category:Flight Users